Moulin Rouge: The Night World Version
by Melissa Rose
Summary: Rated R for language... this is a remake of Moulin Rouge with NW Characters from Spellbinder RPG
1. Part One

Disclaimers: Moulin Rouge does not belong to me. The characters of L.J. Smith do not belong to me either... don't sue me... this is all in good fun!  
Spoilers: Moulin Rouge... if you haven't seen the movie and don't want it spoiled for you... DON'T read this!   
A Note: Allrighty... this is a little remake of the movie Moulin Rouge... but with NightWorld characters... most of the references in here are from the way people play their characters in an LJS RPG I run... soooo if you're wondering what the *hell* is this girl babbling about... that is why...  
  
  
Moulin Rouge: The Nightworld Version  
  
  
Cast:  
  
Satine: Mary-Lynnette Carter  
Christian: Morgead Blackthorn  
The Duke: Ash Redfern  
Narcoleptic Argentinean: Gabriel Wolfe  
Toulouse: Tom Locke  
Marie: Diana Meade  
Chocolate: Mark Carter  
Zidler: Hunter Redfern  
Mean Dark Haired Whore Who's the Cause of Everyone's Problems: Kestrel Redfern  
Bald Guy Who Tries to Shoot People: Damon Salvatore  
Audrey: Delos Redfern  
Piano Bohemian Guy: Julian  
Old Bohemian Guy: John Quinn  
Conductor: Thierry Descouedres  
Doctor: Adam Conant  
Twin Whores: Laurel Quincey and Winnie Arlin  
Older Whore: Hannah Snow  
Babydoll Whore: Thea Harman  
Green Fairy: Jenny Thornton  
Christina: Blaise Harman  
Lil Kim: Dee Eliade  
Pink: Bonnie McCullough  
Missy Elliot: Garnet Redfern  
Mya: Kaitlyn Fairchild  
  
  
::There is silence and then the beginnings of applause as a conductor is seen, silhouetted in the darkness against a red and black curtain. His hand lifts, making a motion that signals the start of the music. The curtains begin to part, creating enough light so that, as an audience, we can see that the conductor is none other than our very own Thierry Tree-Man Descouedres. As the curtain parts, the audience hears the familiar strains of first "The Sound of Music" and then "The Can-Can." The music fades and Thierry lifts a sign that says: "Boston-1899"::  
  
::the stage is set up in sections. To the right is a cardboard cutout building, (hey, just because our Nightworlders live in fancy apartments and drive fancy cars and buy lots of new stuff doesn't mean they're made of money) with the words "L'amore" written on the side with red paint... we hope that's red paint. To the left is another cardboard cut out building with the words Moulin Rouge written out in Christmas tree lights. There is a glass of absinthe on the edge of the stage::  
  
::A voice is heard and, upon closer inspection, the audience recognizes Tom Locke, twirling a roll of duct tape around his pointer finger and walking around the stage on his knees, attempting to imitate a midget::  
  
There was a world...  
A very strange enchanted world...   
They say Morg wandered very far, very far   
On his motorcycle   
A little loud and mean of word  
And very uneducated was he   
And then one day   
One magic day he passed my way   
And while we spoke of many things   
Duct tape rings   
This he said to me   
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn   
Is just to love and be loved in return"   
  
::Morgead's voice is heard, sniffly and utterly pitiful::  
"The Moulin Rouge...   
A nightclub. A dancehall and a bordello. Ruled over by Hunter Redfern. A kingdom of nighttime pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the nightworld. The most beautiful of all these was the human I loved. Mare. A courtesan... She sold her love to men. They called her the Sparkling Diamond. And she was the star of the Moulin Rouge."  
  
::Another sniffle is heard::  
  
"The vermin I loved is...   
...dead.   
  
I first came to Boston one year ago...  
  
It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Hunter Redfern, or Mare. The world had been swept up in a Musketeer Revolution and I had come from San Francisco to be a part of it. It was the center of the Nightworld. Yes! I had come to live a penniless existence... I had come to open a diner of truth, beauty, freedom and LOVE! There was only one problem! I had never been in love with anyone but my designated soulmate!  
  
Luckily, just at that moment, a shirtless, unconscious, New Yorker fell through my roof. He was quickly joined by a man walking on his knees and dressed as a roll of duct tape."  
  
Tom:  
My name is Thomas Theodore Locke! I'm terribly sorry about this, we were just upstairs rehearsing a play!  
  
Morg:  
What the fuck!  
  
::Morg's voice is heard again::  
"A play... something very modern called "Spectacular, Spectacular!"  
  
Tom:  
It's set in Las Vegas!  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"Unfortunately, the shirtless, unconscious, New Yorker suffered from a sickness called narcolepsy."  
  
Tom:  
One moment he's fine, then shirtless and unconscious the next!  
  
::Delos, Julian, and Quinn look through the hole in the ceiling::  
  
Delos:  
How is he? Oh wonderful! Now the shirtless, narcoleptic, New Yorker is unconscious and the show will not be finished to present to the Nightworld Evilical Society tomorrow!  
  
Julian:  
Tom, I still have to finish the music!  
  
Tom:  
We'll just find someone to read the part!  
  
Delos:  
Now where are we going to find someone to read the role of the young, sensitive, Swiss, poet, goat herder!  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the shirtless New Yorker"  
  
::Tom dances around on his knees, warbling terribly and waving around a long strip of duct tape::  
The hiiiiills are amazed with the erroneous symphonies of hahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Delos:  
Stop stop STOP! ::as he shoots a burst of blue fire at Julian who's playing the piano:: That insufferable droning is drowning out my words! Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano!  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"There seemed to be artistic differences over Delos' lyrics... maybe it was the tights..."  
  
::Tom, Quinn, Julian, and Delos start to argue over the lyrics::  
  
::Gabe jumps up, no longer unconscious and starts to wave his hands around New Yorker style, saying something incoherent before falling over, shirtless *and* unconscious again::  
  
::The arguing continues, giving the entire audience a headache, as Morg tries to break into their conversation. He finally just starts to sing to shut them up::  
  
Morg:  
The nightworld is alive! With the sound of music!  
  
::There is a moment of silence before Gabe jumps up, stalking forward::  
  
Gabe:   
The nightworld is alive, with the sound of music! I love it!   
  
Morg:  
::he continues:: With songs they have sung for a thousand years!  
  
::Everyone is just tickled pink, as Musketeers often get when they have a semi-decent idea::  
  
Tom:  
Delos, you and Morg should write the show together!  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"But the idea that Del, his tights, and I write the show together was *not* what Delos wanted to hear!"  
  
Delos:  
GOODBYYYYE!  
  
::a door slams as Del stalks away::  
  
Tom, Quinn, Julian, and Gabe circle around Morg saying how much they like the lyrics. Then Julian comes forward, stating concern::  
  
Julian:  
But will Hunter agree? :: He looks to Morg:: No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?  
  
Morg:  
::Morg looks confused... he never even learned to read OR write:: No!  
  
Gabe::  
Ah! The boy has talent! I like it! ::he touches Morg inappropriately, then realizes what he's doing and takes his hand away:: Nothing funny, I just like talent. I'm not gay! ::as he winks at Julian::  
  
::Morg glares at Gabe and starts to go all red in the face, about to yell "Get the fuck away from me!" when Tom breaks in::  
  
Tom:  
The nightworld is alive with the sound of music! With Morg we can write the truly Musketeer revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!  
  
Julian:  
But how will we convince Hunter?  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"But Tom had a plan!"  
  
Tom, Quinn, Julian, and Gabe:  
Mare!  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"They would dress me up in the New Yorker's best shirt and pass me off as someone who could read and write! Once Mare heard my modern poetry, she would be *astounded* and insist to Hunter that I write Spectacular, Spectacular! The only problem is that I kept hearing my father's, who abandoned me at a young age, voice in my head."  
  
::Morg's Father's voice::  
"You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rogue with a vermin!"  
  
Morg:  
No! I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge! ::he runs back to the hole in the ceiling and prepares to jump::  
  
Tom:  
Why not!  
  
Morg:   
I don't even know if I am a true Musketeer revolutionary!  
  
::The others gasp::  
  
Tom:  
Do you believe in beauty!  
  
Morg:  
Yes  
  
Gabe:  
Freedom!  
  
Morg:  
Yes, of course  
  
Julian:  
Truth!  
  
Morg:  
Yes, get the fuck off my back!  
  
Quinn:  
Love?  
  
Morg:  
Love... love, above all things I believe in love! It's never been so fuckin scary! Love is like fucking oxygen, love is a many fucking splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong...fuck, all you need is love!  
  
::The others chuckle and insist that they can't be fooled and drag Morg away from the hole in the ceiling, pouring glasses of absinthe and passing them all around. Long story short, they introduce Morg to absinthe and get him tripped out beyond belief!::  
  
::Jenny "flies" onto the stage, adjusting her green wings and clearing her throat::  
  
Jenny:   
I'm the Green Fairy!   
The nightworld is alive with the sound of music....   
  
Tom, Quinn, Julian, and Gabe:  
We'll fight for   
Freedom   
Beauty   
Truth   
and Love!   
  
Jenny:  
The nightworld is alive with the sound of music   
...Of the revolution   
Musketeers of the revolution   
Musketeers of the revolution   
  
Tom, Quinn, Julian, and Gabe   
No, you won't fool the musketeers of the revolution   
No, you won't fool the musketeers of the revolution...   
No, you won't fool the musketeers of the revolution   
No, you won't fool the musketeers of the revolution...   
  
::Morg's voice::  
"We were on our way... to the Moulin Rouge!" 


	2. Part Two

  
::the curtain closes... to be reopened minutes later, the stage now set up like the inside of the Moulin Rouge: Dim, with strobe lights and gaudy decorations::  
  
::Morg's voice::Hunter Redfern. And his infamous girls. He called them... his Sailor Scouts...  
  
::Dee, Kait, Bonnie, Blaise, and Garnet come out on stage, dressed much like some of our oh so favorite pop stars, one should note, of course, Bonnie's bright pink hair.... Light snapping is heard and the background music for Lady Marmalade starts up, and Dee starts singing::  
  
Dee:  
Where's all my soul sisters   
Let me hear ya flow sisters   
  
All:  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister   
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister   
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)   
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)   
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)   
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)   
Creole Lady Marmalade   
Ohh, yes, ah   
  
::The music starts to switch and Hunter Redfern comes out in a top hat and twirling around a cane both of which he dug up from his old tapdancing days, followed by Thea, Hannah, Winnie, Laurel, and Kes, who are dressed like whores... ahem Sailor Scouts. His shoes make a suspicious clickity clack on the floor as he walks, as though he's wearing tap shoes. The music for "The Goodship Lollypop" starts, before being quickly turned off and switched to the "Can-Can" music::  
  
::Hunter starts to sing::  
Because we can can can   
Yes we can can can can can can can Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
  
::Dee, Kait, Bonnie, Blaise, and Garnet::  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)   
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
::Hunter twirls his cane around again. The strobe lights flash around the stage, illuminating different characters::  
Oh-oh Everybody can can Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh   
Oh-oh Everybody can can Becuase we can can can   
Yes we can can can   
Yes we can can can   
Because we can can can   
Yes we can can can   
Yes we can can can can can can can (repeats many times)   
  
Tom:  
::makes his way over to Morg on his knees:: Morg! Mission accomplished! We've successfully invaded Hunter!  
  
::The crowd in the Moulin Rouge hushes, some silver confetti starting to spill from the top of the stage. A rope with a tire swing attached to it (They're on a BUDGET) begins to lower from the ceiling of the stage, with Mare holding onto it for dear life::  
  
Tom:  
It's her... the Sparkling Diamond...  
  
::Morg is all oogly eyed::  
  
Mare singing:  
Lamia are glad to die for love   
They delight in fighting duels   
  
::Morg's voice::  
"But someone else was to meet Mare that night..."  
  
Mare:  
But I prefer a vamp who lives...  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"Hunter's great great great great great great great grandson... assuming that it was his grandson at all, since LJ never really said..."  
  
Mare:  
And gives expensive jewels.  
  
::Morg's voice::  
"Ash Redfern"  
  
::a strobe light centers on Ash, then flashes back to Mare::  
  
Mare:  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental   
But diamonds are a vermin's best friend.   
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental   
On your humble flat, or help you feed your -meow- pussycat.   
  
Immortals grow cold as humans grow old   
And we all lose our charms in the end.   
But square-cut or pear-shaped   
These rocks don't lose their shape   
Diamonds are a vermin's best friend   
  
::Ash and Hunter are off in a little corner, talking amongst themselves...::  
  
Ash, who seems to be wearing a fake mustache that looks at though it's being held on with duct tape and has adopted a rather creepy voice speaks:  
When do I get to meet the vermin?  
  
Mare, still singing:  
Tiffany   
  
Hunter:  
After her number, I've arranged a meeting for you and Madamoiselle Carter. ::in a very ominous voice, since we all know that *someone's* going to screw *something* up...:: Totally alone.  
  
Mare... who's STILL singing:  
Cartier  
  
::Tom and Morg are sitting across from Ash and Hunter, talking amongst *them*selves...::  
  
Tom:  
After her number I've arranged a meeting for you and Madamoiselle Carter, totally alone!  
  
Morg:  
Alone!  
  
::Hunter's and Tom's voice raise and they speak together from their respective "tables"::  
Yes, totally alone.  
  
Sailor Scouts (Hannah, Thea, Winnie, and Laurel), along with Diana, who's the caretaker but is making a cameo in this song anyway, and Kes:  
Cause we are living in a Sailor Scout world   
And I am a Sailor Scout girl.   
  
Mare:  
Come and get me boys   
Woo   
  
::Hunter excuses himself and starts towards the center of the stage::  
  
Mare:  
Rock star, Rozz call   
Talk to me Hunter Redfern, tell me all about it!   
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer   
  
Sailor Scouts:  
But diamonds are a vermin's best friend.   
  
::Hunter jumps up on the center stage with Mare, doing a little Good Ship Lollypop Tap Dance of Joy::  
  
Mare:  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're…   
  
Hunter:  
Awful nice   
  
Mare:  
But get that ice or else no dice.   
  
::There's a bit of a mix up on stage then, where Tom dumps a glass of absinthe into Ash's lap, because god knows Tom and Ash never got along *any*way... Tom waves a strand of duct tape at Ash, mockingly, as he decides to be belligerent and insult Ash by calling him a musketeer pig...::  
  
::Meanwhile, on the center stage, Hunter and Mare are talking to one another under the sound of the Sailor Scouts singing::  
  
Mare:  
Is Ash here Hunter!  
  
::Hunter looks over and sees Tom waving his duct tape at Ash::  
  
Hunter:  
He's the one Tom is waving duct tape at...  
  
::Of course that's when Damon, who shaved his head *just* for this role, stands up, towering over "midget" Tom::  
  
Damon::  
Grrr!!!  
  
::Tom's mouth drops open and he retreats to Morg to go borrow *his* duct tape handkerchief... and starts waving it in Morg's face::  
  
::Mare chooses this moment to look over at the scene::  
  
Mare, to Hunter::  
Are you sure?  
  
::Tom takes this moment to make his way *back* over to Ash, and waves the new duct tape hankie in his face again just in time for Hunter too look::  
  
Hunter:  
That's the one!  
  
::Mare is pleased, since Ash's looks were too empty and wonderful for her anyway::  
  
Sailor Scouts continue singing:  
He's your guy when stocks are high   
But beware when they start to descend   
Diamonds are a vermin's best   
Diamonds are a vermin's best   
Diamonds are a vermin's best…friend   
  
::Mare and Hunter disappear under a curtain of skirts created by can-canning Sailor Scouts::  
  
::Mare all fluffs up her hair and stuff, beginning to change costumes and asks Hunter all sorts of questions about Ash::  
  
Mare:  
Will he give all that Redfern money to the Moulin Rouge?  
  
Hunter:  
::laughs:: Pigeon! (Pigeon??) After finding out you're his soulmate how could he refuse!  
  
Mare:  
What's his type? Wilting flower? ::she pouts::  
  
::Hunter wrinkles his nose::  
  
Mare:  
Bright and bubbly? ::makes a really stupid face, not that difficult for her to achieve, and shakes her hair around::  
  
::Another nose wrinkle::  
  
Mare:  
Or smoldering temptress, roar!  
  
Hunter:  
I'd say smoldering temptress! That's what Iris and Pearl and Opal were!  
  
::Mare finishes changing costumes with Hunter's help and then the two jump out of the "skirt room"::  
  
Mare:  
Cause that when those louses go back to their spouses   
  
Mare and Sailor Scouts:  
Diamonds are a vermin's best   
(Diamonds are a vermin's best)   
(Diamonds are a vermin's best)   
  
Mare:  
Friend   
  
  
  
::All the Sailor Scouts begin to sing again to fast pace music::  
Dance all day   
Dance all day   
Dance all day   
  
::Mare makes her way over to Morg and Co.::  
  
Mare:  
I believe you were expecting me…   
  
Sailor Scouts:  
Dance all day   
Dance all day   
Dance all day   
And it's called the Moulin Rouge   
Lets dance... To the beat of the rhythm of the nightworld  
Forget about the worries on your mind (on your mind)   
To the beat of the rhythm of the nightworld  
  
::Watching Mare and Morg dance... or rather, Mare dances, since she learned to dance from all those dance lessons with the Shirtless New Yorker, and Morg look like an idiot... the Musks comment::  
  
Gabe:  
That seemed to go well...  
  
Tom:  
I told you! He's a genius!  
  
::Hunter's watching from a far and doesn't realize that Mare is dancing with Morg and not Ash::  
  
Hunter, to himself:  
My grandson certainly can dance!  
  
::the lights go back to Mare and Morg "dancing" where they're discussing dancing and poetry after supper, since that's what they're calling it these days... Mare seems a little *too* excited about Morg's "poetry"... The song begins to come to an end, and Mare advises Morg to take off his hat and throw it like everyone else...::  
  
::Mare is back on the tire rope, once again singing::   
  
Mare:   
Diamonds... Diamonds... Diamonds are a vermin's best…   
  
::She starts gasping for breath... maybe she's about to slide off the tire swing... yep... she faints and down she falls. Luckily, Mark, the best little brother in the world is there to catch her::  
  
::Hunter is watching, horrified::  
  
Hunter:   
Nooooo! ::he pauses, muttering something under his breath about damn vermin, then realizes he needs to make the crowd think that everything is ok... so he starts yelling:: Yeahhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
  
::people in the club start to chant Mare's name::  
  
  
  
::The lights dim on Hunter's part of the stage, and focus on Mark, carrying Mare::  
  
  
  
::Meanwhile, in the back room, where Mark has taken Mare, Kestrel is commenting on the situation::  
  
Kestrel:   
Don't know if Ash's gonna get his money's worth tonight from that trollop.   
  
Hannah, who's one of the whores and is backstage as well:   
Don't be unkind Kes.   
  
  
  
::During this, Hunter's still outside in the club, trying to keep everyone from realizing that his vermin is diseased and the lights go back to him::  
  
Hunter:   
You frightened her away. But I can see some lonely Moulin Rouge dancers looking for a partner or two. So dance with them and shuttup.  
  
  
  
::The lights go back to where Mare and Mark are. Diana rushes in from a wing, because she's a good taker-carer of those in need::  
  
Diana:   
Everyone move ::she shoos at people::  
  
Mare:   
::she coughs, muttering about how they don't have costumes like this in Briar Creek::   
  
Adam, the doctor like man chases the rest of the scouts out of the back room, which really equates to the other side of the stage where Hunter is:   
All right, you scouts--get back out front and make those gents thirsty. ::he turns to Diana:: Problems?   
  
Diana:   
Not for you to be worried about.   
  
Adam:   
Let's not stand around then.  
  
::Mare starts to cough again... hackhackchokechokehack... and coughs up some blood in the tissue that Diana is holding to her lips... this is an immediate uh OH for the audience::  
  
  
::On the other side of the stage, Ash is pushing around his "manservant" Damon (lets just not think about that one too deeply shall we?)::  
  
Ash:   
Find Hunter, the vermin is waiting for me.   
  
  
  
  
::The curtain closes for a moment, and then rises on Diana and Mare in the back room. There is a goat, not a bird, in a cage that has fake wings duct taped to its back to the side of them and Diana seems to be lacing Mare up into *some* kind of cruel inhumane clothing::  
  
Diana:   
With a patron like that Ash, you'll be the next Nicole Kidman.   
  
Mare:   
::looks thrilled:: Do you really think I could be like the great Nicole? I'm going to fly away from here. ::looks to her goat and says in a sickly sweet voice:: Oh yes, we're going to fly, fly away from here!   
  
Hunter, coming into the room:   
Duckling, is everything all right?   
  
Mare:   
Oh yes, of course Hunter.   
  
Hunter:   
Oh thank goodness ::mutters under his breath again, something about stupid, sick, weak vermin:: All that ridiculous soulmate stuff seemed to work with my grandson on the dance floor.   
  
::Mare turns, posing for Hunter::   
How do I look? Smoldering temptress?   
  
Hunter:   
Oh my little ver... ::coughs and corrects himself:: strawberry, how can he possibly resist from gobbling you up? Everything's going so well! ::he does a little dance, twirls his cane, and the curtain closes::  



End file.
